Conventional loaded spring suspensions that support seat cushions in sofas and chairs and the like typically include webbing and spring systems that are incorporated by securing the periphery of the suspensions to the front, back and side rails of the seating frame. The spring suspensions require numerous parts and structures that comprise a degree of complexity and require substantial labor in assembly. Also, in the attachment of the suspensions to the seating frame, the spring components are stretched during attachment to the frame rails. The tension loading and attachment of the springs requires significant work and, when in place, applies a significant force on the rails, thereby stressing the rails and the connections between the rails. The load and stress remain in the final construction. Accordingly, the seating frame must be engineered to accommodate the rigors of applying the tension loads and to sustain the tension loads over the life of the furniture item.
An apparatus and method for applying the tension load to spring components is presented, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,362 to Dotta et al., assigned to the owner of the present application, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein except for express definitions and patent claims contained therein.
A seating system that reduces the complexity and bulk of the seating frame as well as the labor associated with assembly would be welcomed.